This invention is related to control method of various type of music score on electronic display devices.
For long time paper music score have been used to play music. With long composition, it became necessary to turn pages during performance. It has been trouble to players who use both hands, for example piano players. Recent growth of computer and flat panel display enables to display music score on electronic display devices. Using computer opens possibilities of computer aided display, and has inspired inventions.
Renewal or overwrite is necessary when perform on music score comprising plural pages. It is technical challenge to acquire timing of turning page in case played by human not by machine. For example, with method shown in Japanese patent application publication number JP 2003-177745 A, system input button signal, which user operate a little before play position reaches the end of page, and renewal predetermined portion of music score image, then renewal remaining part after chosen time period. This is for keeping playing point is shown on display without interrupt. With another method shown in Japanese patent application publication number JP 2003-223166 A, system also uses two-step renewal. Here, the first step is initiated not by switch input, but by detecting the timing of playing point comes to predetermined point. Playing point is identified by compare the audio input with music notes information. The second timing is determined with calculation of time for playing remaining portion from music notes information. Thus, page turns are done without manual operation.
These methods had following three problems. First, the second timing for renewal remaining portion is determined at the first timing. So, in case of playing slow, take pause, or repeat for practice after the first timing, the remaining portion may be overwritten to new contents even playing point has not reached the end of page. Second problem is the first timing is chosen near the end of the page to avoid the problem described above, Next page is shown right before the end of page. But, to see next page early enough is important for better performance, for adjusting current playing and preparation. Third problem is that these methods ask user some setting procedure. For example method in the second reference requires to point and record the place of first timing for every page. For the method in second reference, setting of time difference between first and second image renewal. This may vary according to each music and percentage completion.
There were inventions aimed at use for ensemble. Japanese patent application publication number JP 2002-169541 A disclosed system which input full score information and distributes part music score information to each electronic display terminal through network. Each display terminal has input device for specifying timing on turning page. All terminals in the same part turn page in conjunction with input from any one of input devices in the part. But each part needs its own input operation because page turning point are generally different.
Many techniques were disclosed about driving sequencers or MIDI instruments following conducting baton. For example, Japanese patent application publication number JP H09-090941 A (cited as reference 4 later) disclosed technique, with which tempo and dynamic was controlled by detection of beat timing and amplitude of baton using angular velocity sensor built in the baton.